Precious Girl
by WhiteFluffyKitty
Summary: Bonnie is hopelessly in love with Toy Bonnie. When he sees her with anyone, especially with Toy Freddy, he goes insane. Will Bonnie and Toy Bonnie ever find happiness or will he kill all of his friends? Yandere!Bonnie x Fem!Toy Bonnie. WARNING: Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The characters are humanized

Bonnie, the guitarist of the Freddy Fazbear band, was head over heels for another guitarist named Toy Bonnie. He would do anything for her: protect her, love her, f*ck her even. Bonnie loved everything about Bon Bon. Her sparkly emerald eyes, her silky,blue hair, her cheery personality. He loved everything inch of her body. He wanted her for himself, and himself only.

He would do anything to keep anyone away from his precious girl.

Whenever Bon Bon performs onstage, Bonnie will be in the background, gazing at her. His heart races every time she plays her crimson electric guitar, like if she was actually tugging on Bonnie's heartstrings. She's so melodious with her own Fazbear band.

But, there is one member in the band he despised, Toy Freddy. He's constantly spending time with Toy Bonnie. His blood boils when he sees Toy Freddy with his 'special one'.

One day, Bonnie's jealousy went too far.

After the 'new' Fazbear band had finished their last show of the day, Toy Freddy went backstage with Toy Bonnie. Bonnie saw them two go back there, and decided to spy on them.

"You were great tonight Bon!" the brunette said with glee, "You're on a roll!"

"Haha, hey thanks! It's not easy playing the guitar, you know!" The blue haired girl replied.

"You said it!"

They both share another laugh together as Bonnie watches them behind the curtains, glaring his ruby red eyes at TF. "Trying to take my Bon away huh? I'll show you not to mess with my precious girl." he said under his breath, tugging on the curtains roughly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The original Fazbear crew lives in a house right above the restaurant while the rest live in their own house/apartment.

The Fazbear family finish their last performance and birthday party, closing the restaurant afterwards.

"I'm so sleepy." Yawned Toy Chica. "TF, could you drive me home again?" She said after another yawn.

"Again? Okay then, let's go." Toy Freddy says as he retrieves Toy Chica's car keys. "See ya guys!"

"Goodbye!" The original Fazbear gang replied, all except Bonnie, who just glared at him. Bonnie thought to himself on how to get rid of Toy Freddy. He wants him gone. Forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before going to bed, Bonnie followed Toy Bonnie to the kitchen. She was helping Chica cleaning and putting everything back where it belongs.

"Thanks for the help Bon Bon, really. You didn't have to this." Chica said gratefully.

"I just thought you needed the extra help" Bon Bon replied happily with a bright smile.

"Hey Bon" said Bonnie, surprising Bon Bon.

"Oh, hey Bonnie. I thought you went off to bed."

"I could ask the same thing."

"Oh, well I was just helping Chica in the kitchen. We're about done." She said as she started to rub her eyes.

"Bon, you look exhausted, let me take you to my bed." He said in a soothing voice.

"No...it's fine..I can drive..." Toy Bonnie started to doze off into sleep. She lost footing and Bonnie caught her right before she hit the floor.

"Poor TB, she always pushes herself too hard, and when she uses up all her energy, she just...collapses." With Chica worried, Bonnie reassured the blonde cook that he'll take her home. He carries a passed out guitarist out of the kitchen.

"I don't know about that guy, he seems a little creepy." Chica thought to herself, but it only made her head ache. She stopped thinking about it and went straight to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of going by his word, Bonnie took Bon Bon upstairs to his own bedroom. He gently layed down her delicate body on his comfy bed. His window curtains were open and the moonlight shined on TB's light skin. Bonnie blushed on how beautiful she looks sleeping in the moonlight. Attracted, Bonnie leaned over Bon Bon, pushed her bangs back, and gently brushed his lips against hers. He proceeded to lightly kiss her a few times.

And then he thought, "If I keep Bon Bon locked up in my room, I can have her all to myself. But first, I need to get of that bastard Toy Freddy!" "I can lock him up in the basement and finish him off there."

He started to laugh to himself thinking this plan will go without a hitch. "And when I'm done with him, we can finally happily live together." He laughed some more, trying not wake his friends in the other rooms.

With a smile, he lied down next to Bon Bon, stroking her blue, silky hair. He whispers, "My **precious girl**."


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning, Bonnie wakes up to Toy Bonnie, still in deep sleep. He smiles as he places his hand on her face. "I'm not letting anyone take you away from me." He whispered. He gets ready for the day and picks up his guitar. Today, he's putting his plan into motion. He will kidnap Toy Freddy and torture him. Bonnie was heading downstairs when Freddy joined him.

"Hey Bonnie, you're up early."

"Yeah, I didn't want to be late for work. Early bird catches the worm, am I right?" He replied jokingly.

"Uh, you do realize it's 6 am. The restaurant doesn't open until 8 o clock." Freddy said, confusion in his tone.

"Oh yeah..."

"Don't you want to eat breakfast first? Chica will be waking up soon to cook for us." Freddy said, making Bonnie very anxious. He wants to leave early so he can meet Toy Freddy and lock him up.

"No thanks Freddy, I'm not hungry." Bonnie said as he went downstairs.

"Uh, oh...okay?" Freddy thought to himself, "Weird, Bonnie is never this anxious about opening the restaurant."

Bonnie unlocked the doors to the restaurant for the rest of the employees. Then he hid backstage, readying his potential murder weapon, his guitar. It was really dark in the room, perfect to knock Toy Freddy out without anyone knowing. He was a pretty weak guy so a light hit on the head will knock him out cold. He patiently waited for Toy Freddy to come backstage to retrieve his microphone.

The front doors opened, alarming Bonnie. He gripped tightly onto his guitar, anticipating on the event that's about to happen. A figure walks backstage and he sneaks up behind the figure. And with one swing, the figure flunged onto the floor. Bonnie turned the figure around to reveal...Toy Chica!? He got upset over the fact that he got the wrong person. Bonnie's thoughts were cut off when someone turned on the lights.

Toy Bonnie was the one who turned on the lights. Much to horror, she ran to them. "Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?"

Bonnie gave no response. Distraught at the scene, he nervously dropped the guitar.

Foxy happened to be downstairs near the stage where he heard everything. " What's t' problem here?" Foxy saw Bon Bon holding TC in her arms while Bonnie is just standing there.

"Please help Toy Chica, Foxy!" Toy Bonnie pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Ay, I'll call an ambulance." Foxy replied.

Soon after, everyone in the restaurant knew what happened. Bonnie saw Toy Chica taken into the ambulance vehicle. He saw Toy Freddy, but didn't bother to approach him. He was heading back into the restaurant when Toy Bonnie stopped him in his tracks. "Bonnie, please tell me what happened back there. Did you intentionally hurt TC?"

"No...it was all an accident." With that, Bonnie went back inside. Then he started to think, "Maybe she deserved it. She would always pull away Bon Bon from me when we were talking. I guess that's one obstacle out if the way."

Toy Bonnie goes inside and met with Chica. "Oh Chica, I feel so bad about TC. I hope she'll be alright."

"Not to worry, she recover pretty quickly. She'll be back probably next week." Chica reassured her. She sees Bonnie watching them two far off into the distance. "Uh, Bon, you need to be careful around Bonnie."

"Why's that?" After saying that, she caught Bonnie watching them. He quickly turns away.

"Let's just say, he's not exactly...stable."

"What do you mean by-"

"Okay Chica, I'm afraid you'll have to take Toy Chica's place for the rest of the week." Freddy said, interrupting the girls' conversation.

"That's okay, I can fill her place!" She replied to Freddy. "I gotta go Bon, uh, I gotta go change. See ya on the stage!" With that, she left to her room upstairs.

"Hey wait!" Bon Bon shouted but Chica didn't stop. "She wants me to be careful around Bonnie? But...why?" She thought. "Well, I can't think about it now, I have to get ready to perform..."

Due to their similar looks, Chica had to preform with the Toy Fazbear Band. Bonnie got suspended from work for a week. Freddy hired a new employee named Marionette, who will replace Bonnie's place.

Bonnie wasn't too upset over the suspension. He did miss Bon Bon though. Now that he's alone with his thoughts, he started thinking on how he should get rid of Toy Freddy.

At the end of the day, Bonnie went downstairs to eat dinner at the horizontal table. He sat real close to Toy Bonnie. Then he saw Mangle sat by right by her, this agitated him.

"Alright guys, settle down!" Freddy yelled over all the conversations everyone was having.

"I want to introduce to you guys the newest worker of our family pizzeria. Say hello to, Marionette!"

Everyone clapped and cheered at the new guy, all except Bonnie, who just crossed his arms.

"Thank you very much for the warm welcome! I'm excited to work for Freddy and bring smiles to all the children!" Marionette said with a bright smile.

"Tch, I don't like this guy. He's giving off a very bad vibe." Bonnie thought to himself. Then he turned to Toy Bonnie. "Hey Bon, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She simply replied. Right after, she remembered the warning Chica gave her, but she shrugged it off and followed Bonnie anyways.

They both went upstairs, where Bonnie gently pushed back Bon Bon against the wall. His face was close to hers. She can feel his breath on her neck.

"Bonnie, what are you-!" She gets cut off by Bonnie's lips. He was kissing her hard while she barely kissed him back. Running out of breath, Bon Bon broke the kiss. Her face was covered in redness.

"I don't want anyone to have you! I'll show everyone you belong to me!" Bonnie went straight for her neck and started kissing and biting roughly.

"What? What are you-ouch!" Bon Bon winced in both pleasure and pain. "Bonnie, please stop!" Bonnie ignored her plea and kept biting. He finally stopped when she started to bleed. He happily licked off all the blood and kissed her bruised area. "There, now everyone will know that you belong to me, and only me!"

"I-I'm going h-h-home n-now." Toy Bonnie stuttered as she walks downstairs. "Is this what Chica is trying to warn me about? I knew he liked but, whoa. Should I be afraid of him, or return my feelings for him?" Her head was swimming with questions. She tries to forget about what happened a couple of minutes ago. She started her car and drives home.

(A/N: Sorry about the long chapter. I wanted the story to take a sudden turn. The next chapter may be a little violent. I haven't wrote it yet, so we'll see. I hope you're enjoying the story so far! :D )


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning: this chapter has a bit a profanity)

Bon Bon clocked in at work the next day, trying to cover her 'love bite' with her shirt collar. She tried to forget about last night, but just couldn't.

"Heh, you're not very good at hiding your hickey you got from your boyfriend, are you?"

This deep toned voice startled Bon Bon. She turned around to see that voice belonged to Marionette.

"What! He's not my boyfriend!" Bon felt very embarrassed as her face turned a bright red. She quickly placed her hand on her bruised neck.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Marionette said in an relieving tone. This calmed down Toy Bonnie, but she was still embarrassed.

"Thank you Marion. I got to start playing soon. I'll see you around."

"Okay, see ya!" Marionette waved at TB when she sprinted backstage.

Toy Bonnie arrives backstage to calm her nerves. "Wonder why Marion had to point that out..." She whispered.

The day goes on like any other day. Celebrating birthday parties, eating pizza, playing arcade games, and winning prizes. Except today, it started to rain really hard and they had to close the restaurant early.

Bonnie was forced to stay upstairs everyday. He worried about Bon Bon so much, it was driving him insane. He looked at the time on his watch and sighed in relief that his suspension was almost over. It was dinner time, Bonnie rushes downstairs as quickly as his slender legs can carry him. He always snagged a spot right next to Bon Bon. Every time he takes a bite of his pizza, he caught Marionette's eyes on him. He wanted to kill him so bad.

An idea popped in his head. "Hey Marionette, want some cheese with that pizza?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." He replied as he took a bite of the cheesy pizza. "There's already enough cheese." Bonnie pouted as he watches everyone else eats. "I want cheese on my pizza!" Balloon Boy randomly shouts. He dashed to the kitchen to get the cheese shaker. Returning, Freddy smelled something funny. "Hey BB, can you pass the cheese to me first?" He asked cautiously. "Wait after me, Freddy!" He quickly shook cheese on his pizza. Bonnie smelt it too. His ruby red eyes widened as he realized he smelled poison. It was specially made for Toy Freddy. "Dammit, pass the cheese!" Freddy quickly got his hands on the shaker. He knew exactly what he smelled.

"I..I got to go guys, it was nice dining with-"

"Sit your ass down!" Freddy yelled at Bonnie. He flinched at his command and sat back down. Freddy took BB's pizza away while he was distracted. "Hey!" BB cried out.

Everyone stared at Freddy, who was acting very scary. "Bonnie, what did I say about this!?" He held the cheese shaker in his hand firmly. "You could've poisoned BB with your disgusting cheese!"

Everyone gasped and one by one, the gang started leaving the table. Bonnie got another pep talk about not killing the employees. He just crossed his arms and putted up with Freddy's lecture.

Tired and annoyed, Bonnie was heading upstairs but caught Toy Bonnie looking at him. He was surprised to still see her here this late. "Um, Bonnie, can you do me a favor?" She asked, looking down at her feet.

Bonnie's face turned red. "Yeah?"

"Could you...drive me home? My car won't start..."

"Oh sure, of course!" He beamed with delight as they walked outside. He couldn't help but smile.

As Bonnie was driving Bon Bon home, he tried to hold her hand. She noticed his hand and pulled hers away. "What's up with him?" She thought. Bonnie was low on gas and had to stop at a gas station. "I'll be back Bon, I'm just putting in some gas real quick."

"Okay." She simply replied. She got back to thinking on how exactly Bonnie is crazy and Chica's warning about him. She saw something sticking out of the glove box in front of her. She opened to find a knife and plans on how to get rid of everyone who comes close to Toy Bonnie. Bon Bon started to panic in fear. "Oh god, Chica was right! Bonnie is crazy! Crazy over me! I shouldn't have went with Bonnie all alone! Why didn't I listened!?" She tried to unbuckle her seatbelt but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Bon, are you o-!" Bonnie saw his glove box wide open with a traumatized blue haired girl. He looked at her, "So, now you know everything..." Then he looked down, his bright, purple hair hiding his deep crimson eyes.

Bonnie closed his door and locked the car. He gently closed the box and got onto Toy Bonnie. Bon Bon was about to speak but Bonnie shushed her and placed his finger on her mouth. Their lips were a few inches away from each other. He whispered, "Before you say anything, no matter what you say or do, you belong to me."

Terrified, Bon tried to push him off her, but he was too strong. "Please Bon, don't reject your love for me." He caressed her round face to calm her down.

"Please...don't hurt me..." she managed to whimper those words out while she started to sob.

"Bon Bon, I will never hurt you. Please calm down, everything's going to be okay." With that, Bonnie went back to the driver's seat and started the car.

As soon as she arrived at home, she jumped out of the car and ran straight to her apartment room. Bonnie was disappointed to see her scared of him. He drove back home feeling miserable. "I shouldn't have let those damn plans in my car. I wish she had never seen them..."

Next day, Toy Bonnie didn't even show up to work. She called in saying she had a fever. However, Toy Chica did return feeling all better and ready to preform. He didn't care to work that day. He sat there doing nothing. "Why the long face?" A mysterious voice asked. Bonnie turned his head to see Marionette. "Ugh, what does he want?" He thought.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about." He replied in annoyance. "What do you want from me anyways?"

"You looked sad so I thought I chat with you to cheer you up. But it looks like you don't need any cheering up."

"Exactly!" Bonnie got up from his seat to walk away, but Marionette blocks his way.

"I know what's going on!" Marionette shouted angrily.

"Ugh, get out my face!" He shoved Marion aside, but he caught his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"You and Toy Bonnie are going out, aren't ya?"

"Gr, let go of me dammit!" He demanded but Marion kicked him to wall, still clutching on his wrist.

"I won't let you hurt Toy Bonnie! She's a good friend of mine, and I'll be damned if she falls for you, you crazy son of a bitch!" He let go Bonnie's wrist and walked away.

Bonnie thought, "l wonder, is he really protecting Bon Bon, or is he trying..." these thoughts raced his mind the rest of the day.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon Bon, laying on her soft, comfy bed, stared at the ceiling at confusion and terror. She was afraid to take a step further into the restaurant. She never felt so scared in her life.

Toy Bonnie was forced to come into work the next day as Freddy wanted everyone to hear some news.

"Are we all here?" asked Freddy. Foxy looked around the pizzeria to see everyone patiently waiting for Freddy. Toy Bonnie enters the restaurant very slowly. This bugged Freddy, so Bonnie had to help her walk faster. She flinched at his arrival and sat her right next to him.

"Okay good, now we're all here. Now, I have some big news. We are closing shop this weekend to serve pizza at an amusement park!"

Everyone's eyes lit up as soon as they heard 'amusement park'. "Yay! I can't wait to ride the tea cups!" shouted BB. "I want to ride the ferris wheel!~" purred Chica. "I'm so pumped t' ride t' roller coaster!" hollered Foxy.

"Wait wait! We're there to serve food, not to have fun!" Freddy argued.

Replaced with cheer, were groans of disapproval within the pizzeria.

"But, there will be different shifts throughout the day so that everyone will have free time to enjoy themselves."

The restaurant's vibe has turned back into delight.

"Haha, I knew you weren't THAT cruel Freddy!" Foxy said, putting his arm around Freddy's neck.

"Yeah, yeah...you guys deserve a break or two." They both share a laugh together.

"Wow, the amusement park, that's the perfect date for us, don't you think, Bon?" Bonnie turned to her seeing that she's all shaken up. He turned her to face him. "Bon, are you still scared of me? no answer.

Bonnie felt really bad and wanted to make it up. He was determined to make them have a great time at the park. He caught Marionette glaring at him from a distance. Marion got up to avoid Bonnie's eyesight and snickered. "Hmph, I'll show that bastard what I'm made of. I'll show them all." He chuckled under his breath.

The day was finally here. Everyone packed all the kitchen supplies needed into Freddy's car. Bonnie kept an eye on Toy Bonnie. He had to be extra watchful of her.

"So Bon, are you excited!?" She just simply nodded back at Bonnie. He was smiling and blushing at the thought of a perfect getaway. His grin quickly turned upside down at the sight of Marionette. He swore that if he saw him during his 'date' with Bon Bon, he will kill him on the spot.

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie rode in a car with Freddy, Chica, and Foxy while everyone else rode in Toy Chica's car. Every once in a while, Chica will look back at the two to make sure Bonnie wasn't pulling anything funny. She knows his obsession with Bon Bon.

Bonnie tried to communicate with his 'girlfriend' but she only replied with nods or shaking her head. Then, Bonnie apologized, "Bon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, I forgive you." Bon spoke in a soft voice that made Bonnie blush.

"O-oh okay." He stuttered.

The Fazbear gang arrived at their destination and started unpacking their supplies.

"Man, I can't wait to try out the oven!" Freddy said in glee.

"You're more excited about tryin' out an oven than ridin' any rides?" Foxy replied in confusion.

"What can I say, I love making pizzas!"

"Same here!" Shouted Chica. "C'mon Freddy, let's go to our spot we reserved!"

Both Freddy and Chica eagerly pushed the oven together to their reserved spot with grins plastered on their faces. Foxy just stood there dumbfounded.

Throughout the day, the Fazbear family got on and off shifts and enjoyed the rides. Bonnie was watching Bon Bon the whole time to make sure she doesn't communicate with strangers. When they both were off duty, Bonnie wanted to take his lover to all sorts of rides.

They first rode the tea cups with BB, since he had no accompanying adult. Then they rode in bumper cars, where Bonnie became very competitive. They were heading to ride the roller coaster when suddenly, Bonnie felt a tug on his arm, "Um Bonnie, can we ride something else?"

"Sure, what ever keeps my darling happy.~"

Chica noticed them two were gone. When they passed Chica, Toy Bonnie reassured her by giving her a thumbs up, saying that things are okay. She nodded back with a smile.

The sun was setting as the couple reached to the ferris wheel. "Hey Bon, let's ride that!" Bon Bon looked up at the ride seeing how high it went, made her nervous.

"Um, how about we go on the bumper cars again?" She asked with plea.

"But, it's the most romantic ride! We have to board it!"

"But Bonnie, I'm...I'm scared of heights." He heard fear in her tone.

"Don't worry Bon, just don't look down and we'll have a great time! Trust me." He held her shaking hand. She massively blushed at his action.

"O-okay."

The ferris wheel started to move. It startled Bon to move closer to Bonnie. They were both blushing at they were holding each other. Bon Bon pushed him away. "Bonnie, I want to ask you something?"

"Go ahead my love, what's your question?"

"Why..why do you love me? I mean, I'm socially awkward and shy around people. I hardly ever talk about my feelings to my friends. And, I'm not even attractive! And-!"

Bonnie kissed Bon Bon to stop her from talking. To Bon, the kiss felt more passionate than the last one, making her feel a lot comfortable accepting his kiss. He broke the kiss to breathe.

"Bon, there's so many things I love about you. I love how you look everyday. And you're so nice and gentle. I also love your personality. It's cute when you get shy." He said with a giggle. This made Bon Bon to blush furiously.

"I don't love for your body like most men do, I love for who you are."

These words touched Bon's heart. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. Was it love, she thought.

"And because you're so precious, I want to protect you from harm. Life would be meaningless without you. I...want you in my life." He held her small, delicate hand. "I do all this, because I love you."

Toy Bonnie's emerald eyes lit up at Bonnie's deep red eyes. They come in for another kiss.

Marionette sees them at the ride, clenching his fists.

"No, this can't be happening. Did she fall for the psychopath? Something must be done." He muttered. He goes to their booth to grab the nearest knife.

"Bonnie, it's time for you to go."


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie exited the ferris wheel with soft smiles on their faces.

"Man what a day! We rode many rides, ate cotton candy, and I didn't see that bastard Marion! But the best part is I got to spend quality time with you!" outbursts Bonnie.

"Hehe yeah, today was great."

I'm so glad Bonnie didn't go psycho, thought Bon Bon.

They both walked a romantic stroll around the amusement park. Bonnie flipped his purple bangs and clutched Bon's small hand tightly. After walking, Bon needed to go to the restroom.

"Uh, Bonnie, I need to go to the little girl's room. I'll be right back."

"Okay but hurry back, I want to spend the rest of the night with you!" He said excitedly.

Bonnie felt a tug on his shirt.

"Hey Mr. Bonnie! Freddy is calling you back at the table to help sell the last pizzas!" Said the bright, young BB.

"Uh, sorry BB-"

"We don't have time to talk! Let's go!" Balloon Boy grabbed his arm and started to run. Bonnie awkwardly running behind, being dragged by BB

Bon arrived at the girls restroom, but noticed the lights were out. Stepping inside, she nervously slid her hands looking for a light switch. She flinched at the dark room, making her uneasy.

But...she felt a presence in the room. She stood there, frozen solid. She felt a hot breath on her neck. Bon went running out the room, but a sharp object stopped her in her tracks. Her mouth was covered with a cloth with a unknown substance on it. She tried to scream, but was only silenced.

"Don't worry dear. You're safe with me.." was the last thing Bon Bon heard before losing consciences.

Freddy and Chica were busy making the pizza with the last pile of dough. Foxy and BB was at the booth selling pizzas. Bonnie just stood there, feeling very tense. "Um, Foxy, I have to go to the restroom. I'll be back!" He left with those words as he quickly ran to the bathroom Bon was at. Bumping into other people, trampling on little kids, and even making people have their food fly.

He arrived at the restroom and noticed the girls room was dark. He brought out the emergency flashlight and shined the dark room. He saw blood spots on the floor, alongside a note. He grabbed the note and read,

"If you ever want to see your precious girl again, meet me at the warehouse nearby."

-Marionette

His eyes went from worry to fiery. He clenched the paper in his fists. "That son of a bitch! I'm going to rip his eyes out, and sink my teeth into his god damn heart!" He stormed out the bathroom, looking hungry for some flesh.

Bonnie ran all the way back to the booth. Arriving there, he asked Freddy for the car keys. "Freddy...I need those keys, NOW."

"What for?"

"Bon's in trouble! I need the fucking keys!"

"What! But how?" Chica said.

"Okay okay, just calm down everyone. What happened to her?!"

"I'll explain later, just pass me the keys dammit!" Bonnie pleaded. "Here." Freddy said with a stern tone. "But I think I should go along with you."

"No way, I'm doing this on my own!" Bonnie ran off, but quickly stops. "Dammit, where is that warehouse?"

"Oh! I know!" BB exclaimed.

"Ugh fine, come with me!"

"Wait! He shouldn't go, he's just a kid!" Chica shouted.

"Dammit I don't care! Just shut your mouth, I don't have time for you bitch!" He grabbed BB and went into the car. He drove off, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Aye, I don't like where this be goin'..." whispered Foxy.

"Damn, I can't just stand around knowing one of my employees are in trouble." Muttered Freddy.

"Freddy, someone's going to die if we don't help out!" Chica tugged on his sleeve. Freddy gave no answer.

"Come on Freddy! Say something!" Her face was drenched in tears.

"How can we help them if we have no car?" Freddy said.

"But we have t' do somethin' about this Freddy! What about the little lad!?" Foxy interrupted.

"I know, but we have no choice but to wait the outcome of all this. But for sure, we are getting the hell out of here."

(A/N: Wow okay, first of all, I'm very sorry this came out sooo late. And another thing, this chapter is really jumpy and might not make any sense so I also apologize for that. Hopefully I can make it up next chapter.)


End file.
